Island of Kunoichi
by K0nohaFanf1ction4u
Summary: On a ship to finalize the treaty between the Sunagakure, Konohagakure and Kimigakure, Naruto and many other Kunoichi are aboard a ship to an island but when the ship breaks down, it becomes a real problem. Yuri, Straight,Comedy, Action, Drama, Lemon and APPLES! Oh wait, no thats my shopping list... .
1. Chapter 1

Set on a mission to finalize the treaty between the Leaf, the Mist and the Sand village. Aboard the ship: Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade, Ino Yamanaka, Ten-ten, Anko, Temari, Mei Terumi ( Mizukage ) and Kurenai. Once they completed their mission was completed, everyone packed and prepared for their long ride home. Naruto felt at home since there were so many Leaf villagers on the ship, yet he felt quite weird around the Mizukage, eyeing her every few minutes. She would look back, in turn, causing him to turn his head in nervousness.

" Well i guess we are all comrades, i hope we get along well in upcoming missions " Ten-ten said.

" I agree, but i always considered myself a comrade of the Leaf's shinobi, Tsunade-Sama was always my role model. Cute, strong... And very wanted, a-and needed " Mei said, blushing slightly.

" Well if the Mist villagers is like Zabuza and Haku, i really like them then " Naruto smiled at Mei, hoping for her acquaintance.

Mei smiled back then turned to Tsunade. " Lord Hokage.. "

" I know... But from where...? " Tsunade looked around, the Kage have seemed to sensed something, but what?

Ino held onto Naruto's arm and he grinned with a blush. " Help me Sasuke! " Ino said, feeling trembles. Naruto pouted and held around her. Suddenly the ship was hit from below and it started sinking. Naruto grabbed Ino and Temari and jumped off the boat with them.

" WHAT THE!? " Naruto said, landing on the water.

" Thanks, what was that? " Temari thought aloud as she sat on one knee. " LORD HOKAGE! " Temari shouted.

Tsunade jumped off the ship and looked back at Temari. " I don't know, i didn't think we were being followed... But the attack was just done so we may be able to find them, for now we have to keep as much of the boat as we can so we can re-build it later " Tsunade said, holding onto the boat so it wouldn't sink.

Naruto helped. " We should just go to the island over there, then contact someone to get us " Naruto suggested.

" WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT! NO MAKE UP!? NO SHOWERS!? NO SEXUAL STIMULATION!? " Ino placed each of her hands on each side of her head and panicked.

Temari turned to her and blushed with a pout and slapped her. " Get yourself together! We aren't stuck forever, just bare with time " Temari said, slightly worrying about the sexual stimulation part. " I am going now, i can help find shelter. Poof puffs, i want you to help me, Ino. And Anko-sensei, you too " Temari said, walking towards the island.

Anko smirked. " Hehehe... " Anko was thinking about all the fun she could have on this island for weeks. " Alright kids, lets find shelter. But that island doesn't look very big, so we should stay close to the center or higher parts of it. So the waves cant catch us " Anko said, walking forward with Ten-ten.

Kurenai was very quiet, as always and she jumped off the ship and looked at Naruto. " Naruto-chan, Lord Hokage, Lord Mizukage. We may as well get the food from the ship and take them to the island. Bring some of the wood with you so we can make a fire as well " Kurenai said breaking some wood out of the ship and getting some bags of rice. As did everyone else, getting any food they could until the ship was covered in water. " Good, this should last us for a while. Let's go " Kurenai smiled at them all, Naruto loved her lipsticked smile but said nothing and smiled back as they went to the island.

Ino was looking for shelter and collapsed. " I need comfort... I feel so lonely and out of place... " Ino whined.

" I'LL KNOCK YOU OUTTA PLACE IF YOU DON'T GET UP! " Anko threatened. Ino stood up, scarily and rubbed her butt from the damage of her collapsed.

Temari looked around and saw stepping stones, she had seen many of them that were not in order but these were different. Appearing to lead somewhere, she led the group in that direction until she lift her head up and saw a wooden house. She hit the jackpot! Temari walked up to it and Ino ran to it and burst into the empty door, it wasn't much but it was shelter and she was happy to see a pond out back, with Palm-trees that would cover the shower area. Temari looked around, enjoying the decor as Anko came in screaming. " MAN! What a trip, i'm bout'a strip down and take a soak! We go in pairs, i choose Ten-ten, she got ass " Anko said, pervertedly slapping Ten-ten's ass. This caused Ten-ten to blush and look at Temari. Temari looked back and stared deeply.

" What?... " Temari asked.

" N-nothing, Temari-san... " Ten-ten looked away.

" Hey guys! Over here! " Ino shouted to Naruto, watching his muscles flex with all those pounds of food in his arms.

" Whoa, nice find ya know! " He ran in and looked around then sighed. " Aw man, it looks like a dump here.. " He said.

" Says the guy with a room full of empty Ramen bowls and cockroaches " Tsunade walked in.

" Burnnnn " Anko said with a giggle. Everyone laughed and then Mei and Kurenai walked in.

" You shouldn't just throw your wives on the floor like that " Ten-ten giggled.

" ... Wives...?... Wife... " Mei looked down as a dark shade of purple rose over her head.

" I know right, he should marry those things! Hehe " Ino giggled.

" ... Marry...?... Marriage... " Mei mumbled, causing Kurenai to look at her.

" Are you okay? " Kurenai asked. " Do you need some water? " Kurenai asked.

" I do " Mei said, than she froze and her eyes went full white. " ... Shut up... Or i'll kill you... " Mei whispered in Kurenai's ear.

" W-whaa?... " Kurenai got scared and backed up.

Naruto sat the food down. " Man, but it will be boring here. All we can do is just... Survive.. And no Ramen, i can't believe i have to only eat this Ramen... I want Ichiraku! " Naruto whined.

" I don't have any make up or beauty supplies, on top of that, the only boy here is you! " Ino hugged Naruto as the both whined.

" SHUT UP!... You two are giving me a headache.. Naruto, we need your strength that comes in numbers to help fix this place up. Ino, switch minds with one of these Seagulls or something to see if land is around. And Poof puffs come with me... " Temari said to Ten-ten, walking out of the cabin.

" Well, i'm gonna go swim nude, WHO WANTS TO JOIN ME!? " Anko said, putting her fist in the air.

" Me, i could use a bath " Tsunade sighed and sniffed her armpits, almost dying from the smell.

" I guess i can go too, but maybe i should wait till you all are done " Mei said, blushing slightly.

" Nuh uh~ It's good, we all can go. Except Naruto, he will probably fart in the water or something " Ino pouted at Naruto. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

" Just for that i am gonna come, and i just might fart! " Naruto took off his jacket, revealing his shirtless chest as he ran out into the water. " Come on babes! " Naruto took off his pants and he was wearing his boxers only, his bulge showing.

All the girls came out and Anko ran to Naruto, already butt naked and hugged around him. " Whoa, your bulge is pretty big, tryna show off for us!? " Anko brushed it with her knee.

Naruto blushed and pushed her away. " Hehehe, stop that Psycho-sensei... " Naruto said.

Ino took off her top and her bra, her C cup boobs jiggled as they fell out and she ran into the water. She blushed as she felt Naruto's eyes on her. She dropped her skirt and panties and threw it on the sand. Mei blushed and stayed back as she watched Tsunade take off her top, her giant DD cups jiggled like mad and she slowly walked to the water, taking off her pants and dropping her panties. Kurenai looked at Mei. " Why not get in now? He will not see you.. " She suggested. " It's not him i don't want to see me... It's Lord Tsunade... She is so beautiful.. What will she say of my body.. " Mei said, blushing. " I think it's very fit and sexy, but i am not into girls unfortunately " Kurenai giggled and let her wraps fall and she was completely naked and she felt no shame. She walked into the water and sunk into the deep area. " Mei was the only one left, and she was still hesitant about revealing her body. But after a few seconds of thinking she stripped down and blushed, covered her dark pink nipples. He pussy had a camel-toe and it was slightly hairy. She smiled at Tsunade and Tsunade smiled back, then winked. Mei blushed and got int the water and sank into the deep end with Kurenai. Tsunade smiled and went Mei and purposely bent over.

" Ooops, sorry little Mei.. I notice when you were young you would look at my titties, funny how are still the same.. I wonder, do you have a crush on me? " Tsunade asked, pressing her shoulder onto Mei's.

" L-Lord Hokage.. P-please don't be silly, i am not really that into girls... A-and if i did.. I would've said something.. " Mei looked away, blushing.

Tsunade kissed her neck and sucked it, giving her little hickies. Mei moaned. " Well then, tell me to stop then... " Tsunade smirked, putting her hand on Mei's pussy and rubbed it.

" E-eh~.. N-no... S-sto... " She couldn't say it, for it would be a lie as she moaned out.

" GRANDMA TSUNADE! WHAT THE HELL! " Naruto blushed and shouted like crazy in Anko's ears by accident.

" SHUT UP! YOU ARE KILLING ME! " Anko said, kneeing him in the balls.

" AH! " Naruto groaned and Anko giggled then winked at Ino.

" Here, sorry kid. Let me help, you need to let those get air.. " Anko blushed slightly and put her hand on his bulge then pulled down his boxers, his dick plopping out onto her face as she was on her knees. She smelled his dick smell and smiled. " It smells good, let me help you now.. " Anko jerked him off as she began to lick and suck his balls, getting them wet and slobbery. Naruto moaned and blushed, not saying anything to object since he wanted it. Ino blushed and covered her mouth and her pussy began leaking her womanly juices.

" ... A-Anko-sensei... " Ino put her fingers in her mouth and fingered her face, thinking of sucking his dick as well. Naruto felt Anko put her hands on his butt and he pouted, not really wanting that sorta thing. " Psycho-sensei, i uh.. Don't like stuff like that.. " He blushed and look away and she chewed his dick at that same moment. " Hehe, squishy! " She said and felt his cum leak onto her tongue. " That little bit, wow. You are so empty in here.. Gaaauggh~ " She felt his cum flood her mouth and go into her belly before she knew it, it came out her nose and it was still a giant mouthful she had, gulping down his hot lumpy and goopy cum, she felt her stomach slightly enlarged and giggled. " You made me fat, that is kinda sexy.. Ya know? " She mocked his saying. Ino ran to Anko and french kissed her deeply, tasting Naruto's salty manly love juices in her teeth and the beck of her mouth. " Yum~ It tastes like sweet salt, which would be nasty any time else, but i don't care because i love cummy cum cum~ " Ino giggled and smiled at Naruto. He blushed and looked back at Mei and Tsunade. " I-i want in on those... " Naruto mumbled to himself as he saw both of their heavy tits rub.

~Elsewhere~

Temari was snickering. " IT'S NOT FUNNY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH TEMARI-SAN! " Ten-ten stormed away.

" ... " Temari grabbed her from behind and felt her butt on her crotch. " I understand, you don't like to be laughed at.. Well, i won't laugh.. But you said you hate me? That can't be true, i see how you look at me.. " Temari leaned on Ten-ten's shoulder and looked at her from the side, enjoying her profile.

" ... " Tenten said nothing but blushed.

" Well, i don't like girls... So don't think i will like you back.. You are a loser, so it wont look right for me to be with you.. " Temari snickered.

" TEMARI! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS WHEN YOU SEE ME! AND NOT TO MENTION HOW OFTEN I SEE YOU!... I respected you as an opponent... I tried my hardest... I even.. Went as far as too.. Make you my love interest... W-well, forget it, because now you do not have my respect! You are nothing but a bitch that has her panties tightened! Not to mention that you are conceited... " Ten-ten shouted and looked in Temari's eyes.

" ... Well then i guess that's that.. Oh.. And i forgot to tell you why i called you out here.. " Temari stood in front of Ten-ten. " Poof Puffs... I want you.. So badly.. I purposely tried to make you mad, only cause i wanted to see if you will stick up for yourself... And because it's cute to me " Temari smiled.

Ten-ten slapped Temari and cried. " You still are a bitch~ A stupid bitch who only cares for herself! " Ten-ten walked away, Temari grabbed her from behind again.

Temari closed her eyes and was about to sigh.

Ten-ten kept crying but kissed Temari full on the lips. " Mm.. " Ten-ten blushed, as did Temari.

Temari grabbed Ten-ten's big butt and squeezed it, then giving it a slap. " W-wait hunny, i have something else to tell you " Temari pushed her off.

" W'what!? I WAS HAVING FUN! " Ten-ten blushed, her crotch area drenched.

" Hehe, it smells gooood~ But we will be on this island for a VERY long time.. The others haven't realized, but there is no way we can leave within the next week. We will be here for at least 3 weeks. And average time we will leave is about a month and a half.. I say me and you become a group and fend for ourselves, but help them when push comes to shove.. " Temari suggested, smirking. " And it will be fun, to be a team hehe " Temari giggled.

Ten-ten nodded quickly, sighing. " Fine, whateves! Just please kiss my pussy please~ " She pulled her pants down and pushed her pussy into Temari's face and rubbed it against her mouth and chin vigorously. " Ah~ Good, it's good.. " Ten-ten came in Temari's mouth already as Temari giggled with Ten-ten's sweet brownish pussy lips in her mouth. Temari put her hands on Ten-ten's ass cheeks and spread them. " N-no Temari-San! I hate anal type stuff.. It hurts like shit... " Ten-ten blushed. Temari took her face out of Ten-ten's wet pussy and her face was super wet, dripping and all.

" Well then i will continue no further, because i love your ass and i will lick, suck and finger it soooo get used to it.. " Temari smiled nicely, then pushed Ten-ten on the floor and lifted her legs over her shoulder and licked her asshole. " Om nom nom hehehe, it is tasty bitch~ " Temari said, smiling at Ten-ten.

" S-stop it Temari.. I don't want to feel good from my ass hole... That is only for pushing out shit.. " Ten-ten looked away blushing.

" Ewwww, don't remind meeeee! Well i think it tastes like oranges hehe " Temari giggled and stuck her tongue into Ten-ten's butt. Ten-ten's sweaty butt crack was now being licked from top to bottom by Temari's tongue. Ten-ten moaned and threw her head back in pure ecstasy. Temari then puckered her lips around Ten-ten anus and sucked it as hard as she could, she put her hand on Ten-ten's pussy and rubbed it really fast and hard. Ten-ten squinted her eyes and she came all over Temari's face and hair. " Yum yum hehehe, so.. Did you like getting your booty hole sucked? " Temari asked, putting her finger up Ten-ten's butt hole.

" Y-yes.. E-ehh~ " She moaned, feeling her finger curl up and wiggle around in her ass hole. Temari pulled it out and put it in Ten-ten's mouth.

" Okay Poof Puffs, let's go back now... Hmm.. Bring bananas so it could seem like we did something.. " Temari said, grabbing some bananas from the ground.

As did Ten-ten. " D-do you... Love me?.. Temari-san.. " She blushed. Temari looked at her and sighed.

" ... No, but i may if you prove me wrong hun.. I am like 3 or 4 years older than you.. Deal with it.. " Temari said, harshly.

" O-oh.. W-well, uh.. Y-yeah.. Let's get back " Ten-ten said, walking towards the cabin again.

Temari followed, enjoying the rear view of Ten-ten. When they arrived at the cabin they saw nothing changed, the whole cabin was still wrecked. Temari sighed and went in, Ten-ten looked around back and she blushed and her mouth was wide. Temari turned and saw Ten-ten's expression. " What's wrong?... " Temari walked over and looked out the window then blushed and sighed. " WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU DITCH REMAKING THE CABIN FOR FUCKING!? " Temari shouted, in disbelief of this idiocy.

Anko turned and giggled. " YO! Whassup? You wanna join in? Or you gonna be a pussy bitch? " Anko said, trying to make Temari come over.

Temari sighed. " I'll just be a pussy bitch... Leaf villagers.. Take nothing seriously " She sighed and started cleaning up the cabin and trying to fix it up.

Tsunade was sucking Mei's nipples and heard her sexy seductive moans. " T-Tsunade-sama... P-please.. More.. I-i just want you to make me cum.. " Mei said, trying to be honest. Tsunade nibbled her nipples for a sec, lumpy milk squirting out from her nipples and she swallowed it all. She then fingered her pussy fast.

" Sweet~ I was think maybe i could have some fun with your butt " Tsunade said, in a seductive voice.

Mei nodded and blushed as she spread her legs under the water and Tsunade put her finger on her asshole then pushed it in and out. " O-oh my... " Mei moaned and started to feel really good.

" HEY! I WANNA JOIN YA KNOW! " Naruto came over there, his dick hard and it was twitching. " Lord Mizukage Cougar-sama, i really think you are hot and i wanna see your hot pink lips around my dick... Please?... " Naruto blushed and jerked off a bit.

Mei looked at him with a pout. " You are hopeless, and have no class... But you are adorable.. And such a fine young man, you may.. " Mei said, opening her mouth wide for his entrance and he shoved it in hard, causing her to hack up spit. " GACK! " She moaned out. Naruto fucked her face deeply as Tsunade fingered her butt and pussy furiously, Ino and Anko felt left out. " FUCK YOU NARUTO! GOIN' FOR THE BIG TIME BITCHES!... Shit.. Hey Ino, you into girls? " Anko asked. Ino blushed and nodded. " But i belong to Sakura only... " Ino said, feeling really horny as she rubbed her pussy. Anko smiled and then she moved to Ino and licked her ear. " Nah, 'cuz i have you now... " Anko nibbled her ear. Ino moaned and closed her eyes. N-no.. S-stop it Anko-sensei.. " Ino pushed her off and snapped into her senses and stood up, walking out of the water and ran to her clothes. She put her clothes on and ran into the cabin, feeling violated. Anko frowned and put her middle finger up at Ino and then crossed her arms and turned around, seeing Kurenai and she sneaked up to her. " Yo~ You horny by all this too? " Anko asked, putting her arm around Kurenai's head.

" ... Nope.. I am straight, remember? " Kurenai said plainly.

Anko pouted. " I know, but look at my boobs.. You like them don't you? " Anko jiggled her tits in Kurenai's face.

Kurenai laughed. " Oh haven't we done this before?! And wait a sec, it didn't work that time either sooo... Yeahh.. " Kurenai stood up. " I am done soaking.. Nice try though Anko hehehe " Kurenai giggled and walked away and Anko grabbed her butt and stopped her.

" Hehehe, watch bitch, i will get you.. " Anko reached her hand around and rubbed her pussy. Kurenai moaned a bit and looked back.

" Stop it Anko, you know i don't like girls. I am not gay, and i have a boyfriend " Kurenai said, feeling Anko's finger in her pussy now. Anko fingered her.

" Just stop being stubborn, how can you not like this sexy face? " Anko giggled and turned her around, getting on her knees to give her head.

Kurenai blushed as she felt Anko's lips connect with her pussy, she let a moan escape her mouth and she arched her back slightly. Anko went crazy while eating her pussy out, like a pig would eat slop. But this meal was much more than slop, she sucked, nibbled and kissed Kurenai's pink pussy meat and not stopping for anything. Naruto closed his eyes and came in Mei's mouth, Tsunade blushed and giggled. " Heh, Naruto, you didn't even warn her. What the hell hehe " Tsunade chuckled. " Hmm? Why would i warn her? " Naruto looked at Tsunade and Mei pushed his cock out of her mouth, she was angry and was ready to kill Naruto. " YOU RUDE LITTLE BOY! YOU ALWAYS WARN A WOMAN, NO, ANYONE WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO CUM! " Mei punched him in the stomach and she started feeling better. " All in all, it was good cum. Kinda ruined it with your rudeness though... Anyway... " Mei looked at Tsunade and smiled. " May i get a kiss Lord Hokage? " She asked, puckering up. Tsunade smiled and hesitated none as she connected her lips with the beautiful Mizukage. Tsuade fingered Mei quickly, hoping to make her cum for her. And soon enough, she came. Naruto blushed and saw their faces, knowing what just happened. YOU DIDN'T WARN HER LORD MIZUKAGE COUGAR-SAMA! " Naruto grinned and pointed out, literally pointing at her. She sighed and spit on his dick, the spit getting hotter and hotter. " AHH! " He ran around recklessly. Mei smiled and licked her lips. " Thank you.. I now have accomplished part of one of my dreams.. Expect the second Lord Hokage " She kissed Tsunade's nose. Tsunade smiled and giggled. " Expected " She said, standing up and walking back to the cabin. Kurenai moaned and Anko smiled then felt Kurenai's wet pussy juice flood her mouth and get in her face. She smiled at Anko. " Okay, you win this time. But i am not doing this ever again you sly fox~ " Kurenai said.

Anko giggled and pointed to Naruto, laying over the ground holding his crotch and was butt naked. " That's him hehehe "

Kurenai giggled as well and walked to the cabin. As did Anko, Naruto followed, pulling himself there. " The balls.. Always the balls.. " Naruto groaned.

Temari had decorated, with Ten-ten's help. It was pretty nice, but noting special. Everyone was in awe, even the two remodel-ers. Naruto looked around. " Wow.. Still a dump.. But a pretty dump " Naruto laughed, secretly referring to feces.

Anko got it and laughed. " True HAHA! But i was thinking, maybe we should try to divide rooms out or something, i am okay with sleeping in the open but i just was saying for you bitches " Anko said, leaning against the wall.

" Lord Mizukage you have to use your manipulation of water style nature to keep a look out for anymore attacks, as well as try to find the attackers themselves. " Temari ordered, once again feeling as though she was the leader of the herd.

She nodded and smiled, leaving to do just that. " Naruto, use your frog mode thing to sense the chakra and help The Mizukage. Lord Hokage, you and Ino will protect the area around the cabin and any places we find for food supply. Kurenai-Sensei and Anko-Sensei will go gather foods and water. And me and Ten-ten will work as a team that watches over the island. Think of this as our village.. " Temari said, grabbing her fan, she winked at Ten-ten. Ino caught the wink but did nothing.

" Understood, but who said you were boss? " Tsunade said.

" No one, but who called dibs? No one, so i do. Simple " Temari said, walking out to take her post. " Come on Poof Puffs, let's go.. " She left, expecting Ten-ten to be behind her. Ten-ten followed without any objections of her love.

Ino looked at Tsunade. " Let's just play nice Tsunade-Sama... Kay? " Ino patted her back.

" Ugh... Fine.. Come on Ino " Tsuade said, walking out and going to their posts.

" I like that kid, she is like me. But i don't feel like doing anything right now.. Naruto, take my place.. " Anko ordered.

" W-why me?! I AM IN PAIN YA KNOW!... Ugh... Fine Psycho-Sensei.. Let's go Kurenai-Sensei.. " Naruto got up groggily and walked out, thinking of finding Ramen. " HURRY! " He ran.

Kurenai sighed and walked at a slow pace. " I'm coming kid.. " She said.

Anko smiled as she watched Kurenai walk out. " Perfect... " Anko laid back then felt someones hand over her mouth and eyes and she was kidnapped.

_ New story: Island of Kunoichi and the Fox_

_ Hope you like it, i got persuaded by a pal i know on here named Snake1980. Follow, Review, Favorite... OR I WILL CRY... BELIEVE IT ;_; Lol joke, just read it, idgaf what you do after that XD But the feedback would be nice. _


	2. Gold, Silver and Crazy!

Naruto was looking around, finding nothing but rocks, wood, trees and more trees. " WE ARE NEVER GONNA FIND ANYTHING ON THIS DESERTED ISLAND! I AM GONNA DIE! " Naruto shouted out, falling to the ground. Kurenai sighed and him up by one hand.

" Get up and keep looking, drama queen.. " Kurenai dropped him on his feet.

" We have been looking for HOURS! I feel like there are bags hanging to my cheeks! " Naruto whined.

" Those are whiskers.. I... Think.. " Kurenai said.

" Whiskers?... Eh... Well whatever! I give up! I will never find any food on this island ever! " He stomped, hitting something hard. " AH! Hey! Look! I think i found something! " Naruto dug up the sand on that area. " Loooook... It's so prettyyyy... " Naruto said, his eyes shining into stars.

" Isn't that gold?! And silver?!... Oh no... " Kurenai said, noticing something. " Naruto, pick that stuff up and let's take it back to the cabin " Kurenai said, turning around and walking back.

" Hmm? No no! This is mine! Mine! MINE! " Naruto hugged it. Kurenai snapped and a mine went off.

" No, that's 'mine' now hurry it up! " Kurenai said.

" Y-es ma'am " Naruto was burnt black and crispy and he picked the treasure chest up and waddled after Kurenai.

~ Elsewhere ~

" I am getting nothing... I understand why the Aid of the Kazekage would like me to do this but.. It seems to not be working.. " Mei sighed and whipped her forehead, standing up and looking out into the sea. " I wish Kisame was here... He would help me out perfectly.. Hm? " She turned around and saw Kurenai and Naruto walked back. " What's that guys!? " Mei asked.

" IT'S MINE! " Naruto shouted.

Kurenai snapped her fingers again and he went flying all the way to the cabin. " Just come and see it Lord Mizukage! I am sure you will understand as well! " Kurenai shouted and continued running to the cabin. Mei nodded and ran after them, curious as hell.

" AH! " Naruto clashed into the cabin and the treasure hit the ground, still in mint condition. " I-i'm here.. " Naruto said in pain.

Kurenai rushed in and Mei did as well. " Take a look Mizukage.. " Kurenai said.

Mei walked slowly to the chest and saw the gold and silver. " Isn't that... The sign of.. " Mei mumbled.

" Yes, i believe the gold and silver brothers.. I wanna test something i know the Hokage will want to know as well.. You two stay here, i will go get the Hokage " Kurenai left the cabin.

" You are the Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki right? Shouldn't you feel the power in that? " Mei said, cocking an eyebrow.

" HEY! I don't like to be reminded! And besides, he isn't very talkative, he just comes out when i am angry so i can't sense other Tailed Beast chakra. " Naruto said. " Aren't the gold and silver brothers the guys from the Cloud village who used to do that ballerina stuff? " Naruto asked.

" ... Yup.. " Mei shook her head and sighed. " I am gonna go out for some air hunny.. " Mei said, standing up and leaning on the window stool. Her ass was pushed out so femininely as she looked out into the sea. " Or maybe i could just look out the window.. " Mei said, looking around.

" Mizukage.. Can i ask you your name? " Naruto asked, looking at her butt.

" Mei Terumi, you can call me Mei. I know all about you, but wanna tell me about the details? " Mei said, looking back.

" SURE! " Naruto said, blushing at her butt but taking his eyes off.

~ Elsewhere ~

" Tsunade-Sama, i miss Sakura.. I wanna kiss her again.. Oh, and i miss my shampoo.. I want it now, it smells like lemon tea and kiwis " Ino said.

" ... Didn't i ask if you saw any intruders? How did shampoo and kissing a redhead come up? " Tsunade said, making Ino feel stupid.

" LADY TSUNADE! " Kurenai shouted out, hoping that she was still in this area. " TSUNADE-SAMA! "

" Kurenai is that you!? " Tsunade shouted.

" YES! COME BACK TO THE CABIN! I HAVE SOMETHING TO REPORT! " Kurenai said as she started to run back.

" What is it? " Ino asked.

" How should i know? Let's go " Tsunade said, Ino nodded and they ran to the cabin.

" Oh! Wait, let me go get Ten-ten and Temari, BRB! " Ino said, running back.

" Kids.. With their.. Abbreviations.. " Tsunade sighed and continued home to the cabin.

~ Elsewhere ~

" Hurry Poof Puffs, lick my ass! " Temari shouted at Ten-ten.

" But it is a butt! It is so nasty! " Ten-ten refused.

" I did yours.. It isn't fair.. Aren't you Leaf villagers always talking about fairness and peace? Well make peace with my roaring wet pussy and fairly lick that butt hole " Temari said, sitting on Ten-ten's face. Her asshole rubbed on Ten-ten's mouth and Ten-ten kissed and licked it, hesitantly.

Temari moaned a bit twerked on Ten-ten's face as she sucked her asshole and Ten-ten grabbed her thighs for handles as she pushed her head further into her butt cheeks and her tongue further in her booty hole. Ten-ten made sloppy sounds of sucking as drool dripped from her lips and also slimy pussy juice from her naked pussy.

Ino walked from behind a tree and looked around. " Where are those two... I-is that moaning i hear? " Ino heard Temari moaning and she sneakily ran from bush to bush, until she was close enough to the moaning. " It's Temari and Ten-ten.. HAVING SEXUAL RELATIONS! " Ino's eyes bulged and she whispered loudly, she moved behind a tree to get closer. " Do they go out?.. This would be some good dirt on them if i told the others.. " Ino smirked and put her hands in her pants, putting two fingers into her wet snatch. " He he, i guess it would be rude to bother them now.. So i'll wait for a bit and watch them, just to see where it goes.. " Ino moved her fingers faster in and out of her wet pussy lips as she got more horny for the two.

Temari looked at Ten-ten. " Okay, enough.. I have something i found in Ino's bag.. " Temari said, pulling out a dildo from her pocket. " Ta-da! Now kiss it " Temari said, getting on one knee and putting it near Ten-ten's face.

" I'm not kissing that! Knowing Ino, it has probably been in her... EARS! Anything satisfies her.. " Ten-ten pouted and crossed her eyes, directing her eyes to the side with a blush.

Ino blushed and put her finger in her ear. " .. How'd she know... "

Temari sighed and pushed it to Ten-ten's face. " You say you love me?... Then do something to make me love you.. This will feel really annoying in you if it is all.. Dry and stuff.. " Temari said, putting it closer to her face.

Ten-ten closed her eyes and sighed. " Okay.. Did you at least wash it? " Ten-ten asked.

" Of course! " Temari said.

_FLASHBACK~ _

_" I'm bored.. I think i will just take a peek inside of everyone's bags.. Except Naruto, he probably has like, old crumbs of food in it.. " Temari looked in Ino's bag. " Oooh, a dildo.. Welp, i'll use this on Poof Puffs i guess.. " Temari put it in her pocket. _

_FLASHBACK END~_

Ino looked closely. " Is that... One of my pussy stains..? "

Ten-ten smiled and opened her mouth, spit stretching from her lips and from tooth to tongue. Temari giggled and slid Ino's dirty dildo into Ten-ten's mouth and pushed it in and out, then pushing it down into her throat as far as it would go. Ten-ten coughed, spit landing all over Temari's face, she whipped it off and pouted. " Can you not spit on me..? " Temari said.

" It's your fault for choking me, it's a natural Human reaction. " Ten-ten smirked and Temari closed her eyes then made an angry smile as she shoved the dildo back into her throat, but way faster, harder and further. " GAAACK~! " Ten-ten coughed.

" Hah, sorry my natural Human reaction " Temari smiled, satisfied with her revenge.

Ten-ten giggled slightly and grabbed Temari, pulling her down on her and rolling slightly, loving Temari's attitude and she tickled her softly. " Hehehe, you are so cute~! " Ten-ten shouted, infatuated with Temari.

Temari laughed, sounding like a seductive woman and kissed Ten-ten on the nose and smiling at her. " Thank you, and the same to you.. Ten-ten, we have been out her long enough, it will get suspicious, let's go back.. " Temari said, standing up.

" Yeah, you're right.. But me and you are like, polar opposites, they won't suspect anything " Ten-ten giggled as she stood up.

Temari slapped Ten-ten's big round ass. " Yeah, you're like, so different. But like, so similar too " Temari said.

" Like, totally! " Ten-ten blushed as she got completely dressed, as did Temari.

" Similar enough to say 'Like' enough times to make me puke 'Like' ten times " Ino mocked as she took better cover and saw them walking by. She picked up a rock and threw it to the exact opposite direction she was, the two girls looked and Ino jumped in the scene next to them as they looked at the direction of the strange noise. " Suppers, we have found something that deserves looking at. I don't know what it is yet, i came to look for you two... " Ino said, fixing her skirt a bit from having it lifted.

Temari looked down at her and saw the wrinkles, she thought nothing of it and then looked at Ino. " Really? What type of something? " Temari asked.

" Not sure, i think it's like, treasure or something..! " Ino held her hand over her mouth, saying ' Like' which scared her.

" AWESOME! Treasure would be on an island like this! Maybe it was fate for us to find it! " Ten-ten said, getting hyped.

" Yes, i think it was fate for US to find it.. " Temari eyes Ten-ten, giving her mixed signals and Ten-ten smiled nervously and coughed a bit.

" I-i will be going now.. " Ten-ten said, walking forward to the cabin.

" Let's go Temari, i think it is important " Ino said, putting her arm around Temari's neck as she watched Ten-ten walk further. " .. You look relaxed, satisfied.. As if you had let go or did something.. " Ino looked in her face.

" What are you implying?.. " Temari asked, making sure she didn't know of what she did.

" Nothing, just saying i love you eyes! Very relaxed looking! C'mon, hurry " Ino smacked Temari's butt, she jumped a bit and blushed, holding her butt for a sec then following Ino.

~ Elsewhere ~

" GO FISH! " Naruto shouted.

" ... Uh Naruto, that wasn't invented yet.. " Kurenai sighed.

" What wasn't invented yet? " Naruto asked.

" Go Fish.. " Kurenai answered.

" What's Go Fish? " Naruto asked.

" Go fish?... Fish... Many fish in the sea.. " Mei got the purple shades over her head again and was speaking in a dark tone.

" NO! DON'T DO THAT THING AGAIN! " Kurenai ran to Mei and put her hands on her shoulders and shook her. " Please.. " She got on her knees and held her hands.

" ... On yours knees...?... On one knee... Proposal... MARRIAGE... " Her eyes shot open.

" Oh shit... " Kurenai mumbled.

" .. Shut up... Or i'll kill you.. " Mei said, smiling evilly as she put her cheek on Kurenai's cheek .

Kurenai backed away very quickly and and held around Naruto. " L-let's just play Go Fish.. " Kurenai said in fright to Naruto.

" WHAT IS GO FISH!? " Naruto shouted.

" CARDS DAMMIT! " Kurenai shouted.

Tsunade was dying on the floor, laughing so hard that she couldn't breath and no sound was coming out. She looked like she was having a seizure from drinking Sizzurp.

Ten-ten walked in. " What did i miss? It seems like everyone was having a good time.. " Ten-ten said, looking at Tsunade on the floor, Kurenai cuddling a very confused looking Naruto and Mei smiling like a crazy person. " ... Never mind.. Don't tell me.. " Ten-ten said, smiling nervously.

" Treasure right? So where is it?.. " Temari walked in, her hands on her hips.

Ino came shortly after. " O-okay... I am... S-so tired... I need water.. " Ino said, crawling in on her knees. Kurenai ran to her and picked her up, so that way she wouldn't somehow get threatened to death.

" There it is... " Naruto said. " So she told you too? Well anyway, Kurenai-Sensei can tell you more about it.. " Naruto said, looking at Kurenai. As did Temari.

" Well.. As far as i know, the Gold and Silver Brothers always were criminals of the highest degree, and not only in the Hidden Cloud. But everywhere they thought they could get good stuff from.. So this could be one of their many treasures, and if so. It's possible that.. " Kurenai said.

" The people who attacked us are after the Nine Tails' power.. " Tsunade finished.

" .. Yes, that's about it.. That is my theory " Kurenai said.

" .. I see... So we either hand Naruto over, or fight against them.. " Temari said.

" NO ONE IS HANDING ME OVER YA KNOW! I HAVE A BIG LIFE AHEAD OF ME!.. " Naruto thought of endless sexual positions with Sakura and Hinata, his Hokage hat on his head. " Yep... Big.. " He blushed and smiled.

" .. Considering they attacked up without a frontal confrontation.. It's safe to assume that they are skilled Ninja.. " Ten-ten said.

" Either that, or they are afraid of the two Kage on the ship... As well as the Nine Tails himself.. " Temari said.

" I think it is because they do not know our battle strength.. " Mei said.

" Wait a second.. WHERE IS PSYCHO-SENSEI!? " Naruto shouted, just coming to the realization of her absence.

" .. I don't know.. Maybe she is working with the enemy.. " Temari said.

" She is pure-hearted, she wouldn't do something like that.. " Kurenai said.

" Well.. She is a psycho... " Naruto said.

" I say it's best to hope that she WAS taken.. But if she is, i have an idea who it could be... " Tsunade said, grinding her teeth as she put her hands on her hips, angrily. " She has the Curse Mark... If that is manipulated, it could prove troublesome.. " Tsunade said. " I say we go around in groups, looking for her... Naruto, Kurenai. You two are to search to the east. Ten-ten, Ino. Search to the west. Mei and Temari, you two are to looked in the waters to the south. I will look north.. Got it? " Tsunade said, doing this mostly for the fact that she can take leadership once more.

" Got it! " Every shouted, running out to their posts.

" Ha! Now who's boss? " Tsunade said, walking out the door towards the north.

~ Elsewhere ~

" Hey there. How's it goin'? " Some guy in a mask asked. He was holding Anko and she was struggling.

" LET ME GO! " Anko shouted, trying to escape from his loosely wrapped arms.

" .. Put her down Naka.. " A sly voice said, walking out from the shadows and lifting his glasses. " Anko.. How very pleasant.. I see you have grown.. How's the mark? " Kabuto asked.

" W-who are you?... You are so familiar.. I know you but.. " Anko said, trying to figure out who he is.

Kabuto walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek, rubbing it gently. " Anko, i have something i want you to do for me.. It is very vital for what i seek and it is just the right time.. " Kabuto said, one of his eyes looking just like Orochimaru's.

Anko blinked at the sight of Orochimaru and froze. " S-Sensei?... N-no.. Your.. Kabuto.. Yeah! Kabuto Yakushi! What do you want from me!? And why would i agree to it anyways!? " Anko shouted in his face.

He smiled. " Well, i have much more that i want from you.. But for now, i have something specific.. As for why you would agree is simply up to you.. Oh, except that i offer one thing... " Kabuto said, standing up and lifting his glasses.

" WHAT!? IT MATTERS NOT WHAT YOU OFFER, IT WILL BE DECLINED WITHOUT HESITATION! " Anko shouted, using all her strength to even say something so smart.

" .. Your memories.. Your mom, your dad, your life.. Even the time you spent with your beloved Sensei and crush.. That's right, i know you had a crush on Lord Orochimaru.. And i can tell you now, he has done many things to you that you will want to know.. As well as rid the Curse Mark from you... " Kabuto said, spinning his Snake web.

Anko looked down at the puddle of water under her and saw herself as she was younger, unable to confirm who it is yet she knew she was her somehow. " ... What are you plotting...? " She asked.

" Where's that decline without hesitation you mentioned? Heheh, well it's nothing really... I simply want to gain control over the Nine Tails.. Naruto.. " Kabuto said. " And one more thing.. I want the Gold and Silver Brother's treasure.. It is on this island and i want it found and given to me... " Kabuto said.

" ... And if i refuse..? " Anko asked, feeling a waver of acceptance.

" .. I will unleash the Curse Mark's full power and send you after everyone in your village and use you as my sicking dog.. That Curse Mark is only sealed as greatly as it is because of the 4th Hokage... " Kabuto smirked. " And it still acts up, even at the thought of our Lord... Correct?.. If i was to release it, you would undoubtedly be stronger than Naruto.. And i'd take the Nine Tails anyway " Kabuto said.

" So why not do that then?.. If the same result is that then you may as well just do it.. " Anko said, ready to die for her village.

" Heh, trust me. I have my reasons.. I plan to send a little of my power into your Curse Mark and watch over your moves as well as 'help out' at times.. " Kabuto said, putting his hand onto Anko's Curse Mark Seal and sent his power into it and retracted the seal a bit so he can make her more to his liking. " There.. Now, tell me your answer.. "

" ... I-i can't... But i want to remember so much... I am not Naruto, i can't care about everyone at once..! I-i'll do it.. But only if you promise to keep the Nine Tails away from the Leaf.. " Anko said, determined to do as much as she could for the village.

" You have my word.. Now, go spy and look for that treasure... " Kabuto said, smiling evilly behind the shadows of his hood.

Anko nodded and looked at Naka. " Take me back you stupid ass mummy.. " Anko ordered and didn't move a muscle, knowing she was a precious piece of Kabuto's. She smiled and had her tongue sliding out her mouth. " Tum on... " She said creepily and Naka looked at her, creeped out as he picked her up and transformed into air and slid through it to get back to the island.

" Heheheh.. Lord Orochimaru.. I am living your life.. And in doing so, finding mine out.. I feel so good... So good... " Kabuto said, talking to the Snake crawling out from under his shirt.

~ Elsewhere ~

" PSYCHO-SENSEI! I AM BLEEDING! " Naruto shouted.

" Anko, you can come and kiss mee~ " Kurenai puckered her dark red lips.

" ... I'll do it.. " Naruto grinned and blushed.

" ... You are so cute Naruto, but i only like men " She smiled and pushed his forehead and he fell back.

" I saved the village for goodness sake's! " He pouted as he looked up and saw up Anko's skirt and blushed.

" Yea, give him a break. He pretty much is a man.. " Anko reached in her pocket and took out some light pink glossy lipstick and got on her knees then kissed Naruto passionately as he was on the ground.

Naruto blushed and smiled. " See, she thinks so " Naruto chuckled with lipsticked all on his lips.

" Where were you Anko!? You had us all worried! " Kurenai hugged her tightly.

" I was... I was just remembering... This island reminds me of stuff... " Anko said, trying not to make eye contact.

" Well i'm glad you are back. Come on, let's go back and tell everyone.. " Kurenai said, pulling her by her jacket sleeve back to the cabin.

Naruto followed after, happy to have his favorite psycho back. He felt a weird feeling in her but thought nothing of it, considering she was his favorite Sensei for games.

~ Elsewhere ~

" I notice you and Temari are getting along very well.. I wonder.. " Ino said, trying to start something.

" What are you saying?.. W-why? W-what does it look like..? " Ten-ten got nervous under the hidden accusation.

" I saw you two.. You were sucking her butt and using my dildo.. " Ino smirked and backed her up against a tree. " And more... "

" M-more...? S-so you know that we have been stashing foods we find for ourselves?... " Ten-ten asked, rhetorically.

" ... Y-yessss... That is also what i knew.. And you can get in a lot of trouble for that... " Ino lied about knowing, smiling to show just the opposite.

" ... I understand... " Ten-ten said, hanging her head low in sorrow.

" .. You will do everything i say until you are justified or i will tell everyone.. I am just doing what is best.. " Ino said, having mostly sex in mind but also random things.

" B-but that's not how it goes.. " Ten-ten said.

" ... I will tell everyone, and imagine what Lady Tsunade will do.. She will never acknowledge you... Not to mention Temari of all people, she kinda hates her.. So you tell me booty girl.. " Ino grabbed Ten-ten's butt. " Is this how it goes?... " Ino asked, knowing her answer.

" ... Yes... " She blushed, angry she got herself into this much trouble and to let herself get caught. " What type of stuff will you do to me?.. Your girlfriend is Sakura.. Sex would be cheating on her.. " Ten-ten said, blushing as she felt Ino's hands travel around her butt.

" Oh yea, i forgot Sakura knows everything and see's everything in the world. " Ino said, giggling at herself.

Ten-ten gulped and Ino kissed her deeply. " M-mm~ " Ten-ten actually enjoyed it.

" Smwuah~ " She sloppily stopped kissing her, making the a sexy kissing sound. " Okay booty girl, i will do what i want to you... Okay?... Don't worry, this won't be forever.. " Ino smiled.

" Yes.. I understand... " Ten-ten said, nodding.

" Good, let's go back okay? " Ino began walking back. Ten-ten nodded and followed after.

~ Elsewhere ~

" I'm going back.. She was pretty useless anyway, why should someone as useful as me break my back for her?.. " Temari said, bashing her fan into the floor.

" .. We are the only two not from the Leaf, we have no idea how useful she is. But she was fun to have around, and no one in the Mist is that heartless.. Your brother was very nice... Try to see the good in people.. " Mei said, checking in the water with her Water Style.

" I am not like my brother, but i understand what you are saying Lord Mizukage. I hate that it had to be all soft women here.. We need a stern leader.. Me.. " Temari said, leaning on her fan which was now deep in the ground and therefore stable enough to lean on.

" .. I think that is more suited for Lady Hokage.. But by all means, compete with her.. Trust me, you will end up hurt and even butt-hurt " Mei chuckled.

Temari chuckled a bit. " You under estimate me, but what you say is true. Lord Mizukage.. I have to ask.. With the enemy looking for Naruto.. What should, no, what would you do about it if you were the only one to do something..? " Temari asked, curious of Mei's personality.

" Easy, that boy is very clumsy, idiotic and reckless.. But he is also cute, great in battle and has a heart of gold.. I would protect him until i could breath no more.. As i will do with this enemy... If push comes to shove... " Mei said, smiling at Temari.

Temari smiled back and walked up to her. " Lord Mizukage.. I have to tell you something.. " Temari said.

" Hmm? " Mei looked at her, confused slightly.

" .. What if i were do something selfishly mean..? What would you think of me?.. " Temari asked, looking up to Mei.

" It depends on what it is... But i wouldn't particularly hate you... Kisame Hoshigaki... He killed my sister.. Even when she fought so hard to protect him from everyone and tell him he is Human... And that she loved him.. Yet, if she loved him, i feel as though he does not deserve to be hated by me.. I would love it if he came back to the village without being so mean hehe " Mei smiled.

Temari just looked at her. " I see.. Well, good to know.. " Temari said.

" I say we go back now, we have to report back. " Mei said, walking back.

" Right " Temari smiled and was happy she was finally gonna be able to sit her tired ass on her bed as she followed after the Mizukage.

Everyone was now at the cabin.

" Man, you really had us worried girl! " Ino said, pushing Anko softly.

" Hahaha, yeah i know. Sowwy " She made a kitty face.

" Hehe, good to have you back Psycho-Sensei " Naruto said, punching her on the arm.

She rubbed her arm, it hurt really badly. " Thanks " She smiled, not able to do much else or she would cry.

" ... Is that... Treasure?.. " Anko said, looking at the corner of the cabin.

" Yeah, we found it. Kurenai-Sensei, Grandma Tsunade and even Mei says it is the Gold and Silver Brothers. I am gonna take some since i found it first " Naruto grinned and picked up a gold rock.

" PUT IT BACK! ALL THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT! " Anko shouted and snatched it out of his hand then threw it back in gently. " I-i mean... I just know a lot of the Gold and Silver Brothers.. " Anko smiled nervously.

" Oh yeah, she did get really into that lesson back in school heheh " Kurenai laughed, feeling uneasy of her strange behavior.

" HAHA! " Anko and everyone laughed.

" ... " Tsunade didn't laughed, she simply looked at Anko and wondered if Orochimaru's henchman, Kabuto, had taken her. She cracked a smile for show as she still tried to figure everything out.

_Yup, that's that. Anko found the Gold and Silver Brother's treasure. Will she be able to give it to Kabuto, and will Tsunade find out the plans behind Anko's strange behavior!?... Nope.. XD Joking, i dunno yet myself... Or do i?... ;) Anyway, Review, Follow and Favorite to keep up on this... If not.. I will have to just... Not.. Have the Follows or whatever.. _.. I dunno lol. Just read it, idgaf what you do after that :D_


	3. Anko: A Memory Gained

Anko was in the cabin, looking around and starring at the treasure chest. " ... I can easily take it.. I just don't know how i would get away.. All directions are covered with my teammates.. " Anko mumbled to herself, leaning against the wall and sitting with her legs wide open, not caring if anyone sneaked a peak. Naruto walked in with Kurenai, setting food down on the table and sighing.

" Man, looking for food is rough. I feel so worn out... Psycho-Sensei, this is your job, you do it " Naruto said, looking at her.

" I'll give you another kiss if you do it for me next time " She winked.

" Oh no no no no no, i am not that easy! And besides, a kiss is nothing! " He crossed his arms.

" I didn't say where i would kiss you " She winked at him again, and he blushed.

" ... S-so another round of this, f-fine. I can do it.. " Naruto blushed and coughed, looking around as he started to feel a boner in his pants from Anko's seductive tone and hinted at blowjob.

Kurenai sighed and looked at Anko. " What's wrong Anko...? You have been in here, starring at that chest for a while... Are you feeling okay? " She asked, getting on her knees and leaning to Anko.

" Yeah.. It's just.. Something personal.. " Anko said, looking away, trying not to let her emotions flee.

" ... Anko.. You can talk to me.. I will understand.. I swear.. " Kurenai put her hand on Anko's shoulder, only to have it slapped away by Anko.

" Stop meddling in my life, i'm not a kid.. I can handle things on my own " Anko glared at Kurenai.

At this moment, Kurenai could tell that Anko was different and that something was on her mind. But what? That's what she intended to find out. Naruto looked at the two. " Stop arguing, Anko-Sensei, Kurenai is just worried about you.. And Kurenai-Sensei, give her some space.. You two are not going to be arguing.. Not on my watch.. " Naruto said, passionately. " I'm going out to check on Mei, i'll be back.. " Naruto said, leaving the cabin and looking back at them before shutting the door.

**" My my, you've become very distant. That could cause suspicion, which it already has.. Tone it down a bit, or i will never give you the memories of Orochimaru you require so very much.. "** Kabuto said, in Anko's mind. **" Kabuto... Yes, i understand.. " **Anko said, holding her Curse Mark.

" Is it your Curse Mark..? I can try and help you with it... " Kurenai said, still worried, but was thinking on a plan to figure her out.

" .. No Kurenai, i am fine.. But please, just don't care about me... " Anko said, putting her hand on Kurenai's shoulder and looking in her eyes.

Kurenai looked in her eyes as well and leaned forward, kissing her passionately. She put her hands on the back of Anko's head and closed her eyes, letting the kiss become deeper.

Anko didn't fight back, enjoying the kiss very much. **" This is very sexy, though i believe it would be better if i had the Nine Tails' power... Stick to the mission.. " **Kabuto ordered. **" ... F-fine... " **Anko said, getting fed up with his interference in everything. She pushed her off and stood up, walking to the cabin door and walking out.

Kurenai looked back, sadly. " Anko... What's up with you...? " She said to herself.

~ Elsewhere ~

Mei turned to Temari. " Temari, it has been a week since we were on this island.. The chances of us rebuilding the boat and leaving are slim.. " Mei said, coming to this realization.

" We can't leave now, with the enemy trying to go after the Nine Tails. We have reason to believe that they plan on using it to attack villages or even something as sketchy as the Akatsuki's plans.. " Temari said, sitting on the ground with her fan next to her.

Mei looked back at the water. " True, but i can't help but feeling like this enemy has a different plan than the Akatsuki... " Mei said.

" Lord Mizukage, do something for me will you? " Temari asked, standing up and walking behind Mei.

" What is it...? " Mei asked.

" I want you to spy on Anko... The next search will be placed in or on water.. You should check and see what she is up to.. " Temari said, smiling and looking down at Mei's butt.

" .. She seems fine to me, why do you think she is up to something? " Mei asked, turning around and looking at Temari.

" She seems interested in the gold and silver we found, i haven't come up with anything.. But let's be cautious.. Please Lord Mizukage.. " She begged.

" Sure, why not? " She put her hand on Temari's cheek.

Temari smiled and blushed. " Mizukage, you are beautiful by the way " She said, putting her hands behind her back.

" Why thank you, so are you! I love your hair " She smiled.

Temari blushed and patted her hair then grabbed Mei's hand and took it off her cheek, but before she did she licked it quickly. She didn't notice but still it was fun.

" Wanna go back? I think maybe it has been long enough " Mei said, resting her hands on her hips.

" Yeah, come on " Temari bent over in front of Mei on purpose and picked up her fan, letting her skirt flip over to see her white and black laced panties.

Mei blushed and nodded as she began walking back to the cabin.

Just after they left a figure of a woman appeared, hiding behind a tree and hidden in the shadows, It cracked a quick smile the reseeded behind the tree once more.

Naruto was walking in the direction Mei and Temari were, but couldn't find them. He heard noises and looked at that direction. " Temari? Mei?.. " He asked, seeing no one. " If you are trying to play a prank on me, you better not go for the balls again! IT HURTS! " Naruto shouted, covering his balls.

The girl blushed and frowned then came out from behind the tree. " H-hey... I-i'm Hiyone... " She held her arm and looked away, blushing. " I don't know where your two friends are but it has been a lot of noise over here lately.. " She said, looking at Naruto.

" Wait, you have been on this island? For how long? " Naruto asked.

" A little while... But don't concern yourself with my life.. I can help you find your friends... " Hiyone said, walking close to Naruto. She wore a dark purple dress with long kimono like sleeves that went to her knees and she had a belt that reached around her waist to show her curves. She had relatively small boobs and not a very great ass, but she was beautiful. Her hair was long and went to her butt, none falling on her face and she had light yellow eyes. " Come on " She said, smiling and grabbing his hand.

Naruto felt weird about this girl and her sudden appearance on the island. He pulled his hand away. " ARE YOU THE ONE'S AFTER ME!? " Naruto shouted at her.

" What? No, i mean i didn't know anyone was after you... I didn't even know you existed until now.. " Hiyone said, looking at Naruto innocently.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously, giving her a weird feeling. " ... OH! HAHAHA! WELL HEY! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! " Naruto said, laughing uncontrollably at his sudden skepticism. " Nice to meet'cha Hiyone, what are you doing on this island? " Naruto asked, walking closer.

" I'm here because i am looking for something.. " She said, looking past Naruto. " You seem like the type of Ninja who likes to help pretty girls... Can you help me? " She asked.

" Conceited aren't we? Heh, well sure. What are you looking for..? " He said, looking around to see if he saw anything.

" It's really small, but it's really important.. It's kinda like a crystal.. " She said, reaching in her pocket and showing his a drawn crystal. " Like this.. "

Naruto looked at it. " OH MY GOD!.. " He shouted.

She smirked. " What, do you know what it is!? " She asked, trying to look innocent.

" ... You draw terrible.. " Naruto finished, his stupidity causing her to fall to the ground.

" S-so you don't know? " She asked, standing up again.

" Nope, but come back to our cabin and we'll help you " He smiled.

" Sure, okay.. " She nodded.

He crumbled up her drawing and threw it at her. " Get better at drawing... That was BAD, I need to see Sai's drawing to even things out.. " He said, walking back to the cabin.

She frowned and clenched her fists angrily then remembered to be nice so she calmed down. " ... R-riiightt.. " She had a few tears in her eyes, putting her heart into that drawing as she followed after Naruto.

~ Elsewhere ~

" I-Ino, stop.. T-that spot is only for Temari.. " Ten-ten blushed was pushed up against a tree, Ino hands rubbing against her wet pink pussy.

" But i'm the one who could tell on you, maybe it should be for me too.. I mean, if you care about the Hokage's approval of you.. " In said, sucking Ten-ten's neck shortly after what she said.

Ten-ten moaned and heard a noise. " STOP IT INO! " Ten-ten shouted, impatient and nervous.

Ino looked around and stopped, hearing footsteps coming towards her direction. " Oh, it's you.. Lady Tsunade.. " Ino said, her hand on her hip.

Tsunade smiled. " Yeah, and i have good news. The Gold and Silver Brothers' treasure were being looked for, we are to bring it back to the Hidden Cloud " Tsunade said, smiling.

" Really? That's awesome, how'd you know? " Ten-ten asked.

" I remembered something from one of the gold contents in the treasure chest... " Tsunade said, reaching in her pocket and showing it to them.

" What about it? " Ino asked.

" This is the Third Raikage's ring, cute isn't it? Wonder why such an ugly guy has such a sexy ring " Tsunade said, putting the ring on.

" Heh, but i bet you liked him when he was younger... " Ino blushed and looked around. " Heh, and he is black, i bet his dick is as big as my arm " She winked. ( I'm black so i can say shit like this lol, but no homo )

Tsunade blushed. " True, but anyway i say we return this before we back home " She said, looking at the ring on her finger then lowering her arm.

" Lady Tsunade, did you notice Anko-Sensei's strange behavior..? " Ino asked.

" Yeah, i was just thinking about that.. Why? Have you found something out? " Tsunade asked.

" Well no, but Ten-ten told me something earlier.. " Ino looked at Ten-ten, cracking her whip, mentally.

" .. U-uh, yeah... I was thinking maybe she knows who the enemy is.. But plan to take them down on her own, do to personal affairs.. " Ten-ten said, coming up with that on the spot.

" ... That could be it.. But she would've been going after them already.. And besides, i highly doubt Anko would have anything personal against an enemy unless... " Tsunade bit her nail.

" .. What Ma Lady..? " Ino asked, in sync with Ten-ten.

" It's nothing, you two go to the cabin with her, you can rest up there " Tsunade said, walking past the two to nowhere in particular.

Ino and Ten-ten nodded, standing up and walking back to the cabin, but Ino made a Shadow Clone and hid it behind a tree then continued walking with Ten-ten. " A Shadow Clone... Why Ino? " Ten-ten asked.

Ino slapped Ten-ten in the face. " I'm not Ino anymore to you, call me Ino-Sama! " She ordered, feeling the power of being over someone flowing through her body ever so fluently.

" Y-yes Ino-Sama... B-but why... My Mistress.. " Ten-ten blushed, holding her face as her tomboyish ways almost arises and slaps her back.

Ino smiled, she could tell Ten-ten was mad and it made her crazy. " Well bitch, i think that our Hokage will need the help. Besides, maybe i am not like you and just do nothing when i come out here i actually check around " Ino climbed on Ten-ten's back.

" B-but, that doesn't explain why you would send one out.. Have you found something... " Ten-ten asked, holding Ino up by supporting her legs with her arms.

" Well, i found a cave, and when Lady Tsunade finds it i wanna see if she will find anything.. " Ino smirked.

" What's in it to be found..? " Ten-ten asked.

" Heh, if she finds it.. You will see.. " She chuckled. " NOW MOVE IT HORSEY! " She kicked Ten-ten's butt, as if she was a Horse that needed to boost of speed.

Ten-ten sighed and walked faster to the cabin.

~ Elsewhere ~

" AH! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!? " Anko held her head and shouted. " ... That's right... For Sensei.. " Anko said, trying to calm down and feel better about the decision she made as she felt her Curse Mark acting up. She put her hand on it, groaning out and sweating intensely. **" Oh that's right, i never did give you a memory prize for agreeing to help me... Here you go.. " **Kabuto smirked and sent a memory to Anko. **  
**

~ Memory One ~

_Anko was looking around the lab of Orochimaru. " Anko.. Come here.. " Oroshimaru said, his sly voice thundering through her head. _

_" Orochimaru-Sensei... Yes Sensei " She ran to him, her tight tan booty shorts were clinging to her ass and her slightly baggy dark blue fishnet shirt flowing in the wind as she ran. She looked up at Orochimaru and smiled. " Yes Sensei? " She asked. _

_" Remember i said i'd share the power of the unknown with you?.. Well, here.. Drink this.. " Orochimaru handed Anko a cup of bubbling blue thick liquid. _

_" T-that looks disgusting Sensei.. " Anko said, stepping back. _

_" Do you not want the power that i possess? If not, i won't ever make my beloved student drink it " Orochimaru smirked and sat the cup down on a lab table._

_" Awe, thank you Sensei! You are so nice! " Anko smiled and hugged him, rubbing her face on his crotch. **" Sensei... I feel it.. I feel your privates... " **Anko blushed as she thought of that. _

_Orochimaru looked at her. " Anko... Step back, i want to test something.. " Orochimaru said, sliding his tongue out his mouth. _

_Anko nodded and stepped back, feeling his eyes on her. " W-what is it... Sensei...? " She blushed, knowing her piercing nipples were able to be seen through her fishnet shirt. _

_Orochimaru's tongue slid onto Anko's belly and lifted her shirt and showed her abs mostly, Anko blushed and covered her abdomen. Orochimaru put his tongue under her shirt and tickled her nipples, poking the tiny hole girls have in their nipples and twirling his tongue all around. Anko was blushing and breathing heavily and her shorts were drenched in her cum. Orochimaru saw this and in seeing it, he moved his tongue to that area and unbuttoned her pants, swooshing his tongue all around her wet pussy, making Anko smile so silly, enjoying the feeling of her crush and Sensei's crazy long tongue on her pussy. " Anko, make a deal with me.. If i make you cum, you have to drink the contents within the cup i have given you.. " He said. _

_Anko nodded and blushed even redder until she felt his tongue go inside her moist pussy lips, touching both of the holes inside of her pussy but decided on the right one and went far up into her pink meaty pussy hole, she moaned out and her eyes were so wide as she stopped breathing. Orochimaru's tongue had been inside her womb now and she was feeling so good that she queefed around his tongue and pushing out her slimy cum and finally she regained her breathing and she fell to the floor. But she felt his tongue moving to her butt. " N-no Sensei... My butt is tight, i have a hard enough time pooping... I can't take something in so big and long... " Anko said, trying to turn him off to her butt hole but he chuckled. _

_" Anko, you forget that i am your Sensei, i know you better than anyone... You can deal with it.. Trust me.. " Orochimaru said, sliding his long slimy tongue into her anus and she blushed, moaning as her somewhat plump cheeks were sweaty. _

_She moved forward to Orochimaru's crotch. " Sensei, since you are playing in my butt... Can i play with your wee wee? " She asked, blushing. _

_" Heh, i thought someone like you would know that no one calls it a wee wee, if you call it a big dick than maybe... " He said, smirking as his tongue went so far into her asshole, it was able to curl around the limit and go back out. _

_Anko blushed. " Orochimaru-Sensei, i wanna lick and suck your big dick.. I wanna suck those balls and make you cum in my mouth... Like the whore i am... " Anko said, being impatient and pulling down his pants, only to find a long snake-lick dick hanging there, at least 9 inches and she wrapped her hands around his dick, stuffing her young mouth with as much as she could, sucking and licking it all over, even chewing it a bit. " Mmmm, howe du yuu fit thish intoh your panns? " She said, mouth full of long cock. _

_Orochimaru twitched and came into Anko mouth, filling her plump white cheeks with cum until they were full and now fat red cheeks. He reseeded his tongue back into his mouth and smiled. " Anko, make a clone... " Orochimaru ordered. _

_" Yushh Sensei.. " She said, forming the hand signs and making a clone of herself, cum in her mouth and all. " Thure, whut tuu do with it...? " She asked, keeping the cum in her mouth, feeling the lumpy white stuff in her teeth. _

_" Kiss each other... " He said. _

_Her eyes widened and then she blushed but nodded and kissed her clone, swapping the cum and letting it drip, getting sloppy and bubbling it up with the movement of their tongues swooshing over one another. Their lips were light pink, just about the same color as Anko but noticeably pinker and lighter and they were nice plump lips, Orochimaru enjoyed the show and came a second time on their faces. _

_" Now, rub your faces together... " He smirked, watching them rub their faces together like mad, their noses sliding off one another, as were their mouths and cheeks until the cum was spread out everywhere and Anko exhausted her Chakra, having to let the clone go. Anko fell forwards and hit her face on the ground, tired out as she opened one eye and looked up at her Sensei. _

_" Thank you Sensei... I will remember this my whole life... I promise you... " She said, standing up groggily and picked up the cup and gulped it down with a positive smile. _

_Orochimaru smiled and licked her lips. _

_~ Memory One over ~ _

" Sensei... I love you... So much.. i am sorry i forgot.. My memory just went blank.. Forgive me.. Orochimaru-Sensei.. " Anko said, looking down, crying as her hands were in her skirt and playing with herself to the memory, licking her lips to desperately taste his warm cum once more but to no avail. She cried and moaned out as she came on herself. " OROCHIMARU-SENSEI! "

Tsunade looked back hearing a shout, but couldn't make out the noise. Ino's clones looked too, deciding to trade minds with a Rabbit and run to that direction. She found Anko, laying on the ground next to a tree.

" I love you... I'm glad i will remember you better... Someday... " She cracked a smile.

Ino-Rabbit looked at her with confusion, but decided to just add into the suspicions she had been sending out anyway. Ino's clone went back to her own body and had used up to much Chakra. " Shit... Now i won't be able to prompt Lady Tsunade to go into that cave... " She poofs away and Ino, back at the cabin, git all the information.

" Ino, what's wrong..? " Naruto asked, seeing her shake a bit.

" N-nothing... What is it you were telling me about this girl again Naruto..? " Ino asked, losing track.

" She needs to stay here with us, at lest until we help her find her thing " Naruto said. " I promised her "

" UNACCEPTABLE! We will not be able to share our food with this stranger, she can find what she wants on her own and for all i care she can drop dead.. " Temari said, speaking what's on her mind.

" TEMARI! THAT IS SO RUDE TO SAY YA KNOW! SHE IS JUST ASKING FOR HELP! " Naruto shouted at her, getting angry at her sudden outburst.

" You are to nice, let her find whatever on her own. And there was no one on the island for a whole week, why does she show up now? As soon as we figure out that the enemy is after you? Oh and why does she haaave to be so cute, look at that face. If i were you Naruto, her pussy would be wrecked " Temari said, trying to prove her point.

Hiyone frowned and bit her lip, angry that Temari was sort of onto her. Ten-ten blushed and frowned, angry that Temari said she was cute.

" Well one: She might have just came to look for it. Two: All island girls are hot, i know from my porn magazeeeeee... Never mind that " He looked from side to side, feeling embarrassed and blushed. " And three: I have a girlfriend, i wouldn't cheat on her " Naruto crossed his arms, smirking and feeling proud.

" Who? Your hand? " Temari said, lifting her head, feeling proud as she looked down at Naruto.

" Heheheheh " Ino giggled.

" Well Hiyone, never mind her. You can eat my food and i will help you find your crystal.. " He smiled, patting her back.

Hiyone smiled back, then turned her head to Temari. " Temari, is it? I have no intention to make you feel uncomfortable.. I do not have to stay here.. " She said.

" ... " Temari looked at her.

Mei came in the cabin, from hanging out near the water. " Everyone, i have something to report.. " Mei said, causing everyone to look at her.

~ Elsewhere ~

" Never mind, i can't sense Orochimaru out here, nor Kabuto.. I may as well head back..! " Tsunade said, seeing Anko walking in the distance. " What is she doing out here..? " Tsunade hid behind a tree.

Anko was just going back to the cabin, nothing suspicious but her being out there at that time, not being seen any time out there before. **" We have company, Anko... Pretend not to know.. It will prove your innocence, which is very thin as you are displaying it.. " **Kabuto said to Anko. Anko nodded and continued walking to the cabin. Tsunade followed after, until feeling like Anko knew.

" ANKO! Hey, what ya doin' out here!? " Tsunade shouted, waving at her as she ran to Anko with a smile.

" Oh hi Lord Hokage.. Nothing, just got some air. What are you guys doin' out here? " Anko said, starring at Tsunade's gigantic boobies. " Poke poke hehheeheh " She poked them and giggled.

" Heh, well i was looking for something. Have i told you? Th enemy is after the Nine Tails... We think.. " Tsunade said.

Anko's eyes shot open. **" Interesting.. I see that they know already, but it wont help them much... Heheheh " **Kabuto chuckled and Anko looked at Tsunade. " No, i don't think you did. But that would make since, that's why they attacked the ship and they maybe also want that Gold and Silver Brothers' treasure... " Anko said, playing dumb. " Let's hope that Naruto isn't stupid enough to fall into the enemies trap.. " Anko said.

" Yes, you are right. We have to keep a close eye on him... " Tsunade said, and just got an idea. " And you will be the one to do it! " Tsunade said.

" What? Me!? Why me!? " She whined. " That's sooooo much work.. " Anko wiggled her arms, making them do waves.

" Yep, i think you can do it... " Tsunade said, putting her arm around Anko's neck and pulling her close. " Ya know, i really think that the Curse Mark can be easily handled since Orochimaru died... " Tsunade said.

Anko looked at Tsunade. " ... Yes... "

" Well, with Minato's seal on it, i am sure you can hold it well... Anko, let's go back to that crumby cabin.. I want you to rest, i can tell you are fatigued.. " Tsunade said.

" Yes Ma Lady, i would like that very much.. " Anko smiled, sincerely as she rested her head on Tsunade's buxom and they walked back to the cabin.

Once Tsunade and Anko arrive at the cabin, everyone there looks slightly surprised, and some excited.

" Lady Hokage.. I have information on the enemy... " Mei said.

Tsunade looked at Mei, ready to hear it and Anko was scared. Would she be caught? Was it her they got info on? All these things went through Anko's head and she was ready to die from fright.

_Well, that's another chapter. I hope you like it, this is part 1 of two or something. And as you can tell, the comedy is very low compared to the other chapters, but i wanted to make sure that the group got closer to finding the enemy. Anyway, i guess what i am saying is, if you like my comedy, it isn't much in this one but trust me, i will be putting other comedy in here lol, just you wait. Well i won't build it up that much, because it might not even be that hilarious lol. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter anyway :) I love reading the comments, weather it be good or bad. So tell me what you think, and if you can, put some predictions in your comments when a chapter ends on a cliff-hanger, kinda like this one. I love that sorta thing, predictions and stuff. Well as always, Follow, Favorite and Review, well just read it, idgaf what you do after that ^^_


End file.
